


Leon and Vince Talk Marriage

by Mswriter07



Series: Brian and Dom plus one [6]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layla Rose's request to Uncle Leon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leon and Vince Talk Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snippet of conversation. :)

At lunch Brian and Dom disappeared into Brian’s office with their lunch cooler and Leon looked at Vince. “We need to talk.”

“Why do we need to talk? I’ve gotten to where I don’t want to clock Brian every time I see him and I let them have their little ‘moments’ and not puke all over the floor.”

Leon grinned and said, “Not what I was talking about but I applaud your effort to support them. No let’s go sit on the beach and eat. I have important news to tell you.”

“Brian’s going on vacation?” Vince asked with some hope in his voice.

“No. Come on Vince.”

The two went out to the beach with their lunches and Vince sat at the makeshift table and Leon sat against a palm tree and said, “Layla came to me a few days ago.”

“What’d she try to weasel out of Uncle Leon?”

“A wedding.”

Vince spat his drink out and asked, “Come again?”

“She wants her daddies to get married. She wants me to get a wedding together.”

“She’s five. How does she even know what a wedding is?”

“Maybe Bullitt and Dom have been talking about it or she heard one of her friends talk about it.”

“That’s cute. What does she want us to do?”

“Talk to them I guess. She just told me she wanted me to help her plan their wedding.”

“The girl is crazy. Why doesn’t she just ask them to get married?”

“She’s sneakier than that.”

“Why don’t we just go to Dom and tell him he needs to make an honest man out of Brian? It’ll save us a lot of time.”

“Dom’s not who we go to, we go to Brian. He rules the inner sanctum of their relationship…”

“Don’t tell me that.”

Leon grinned at Vince’s scowl and said, “We could talk to them together and kill two birds with one stone.”

“You mean go up to their office and interrupt their lunch? Are you sure you want to do that?”

“We’ll wait for them to come back downstairs.”

“That’s better.”


End file.
